Vexation
by Irish-coffee
Summary: Cal n'est pas toujours tendre avec ses amis, et il arrive parfois qu'on s'en vexe... OS


Voilà une nouvelle petite ânerie écrite un soir… Vous passerez, je vous pries sur la médiocrité de cette histoire… Merci XD

Sur ce, bonne lecture )

Cal était plongé dans la contemplation d'une vidéo qu'il passait en boucle pour essayer de percevoir une micro-expression collant avec la personnalité de l'homme qui y figurait.

C'était un cas qui lui permettrait de faire ses preuves encore une fois auprès du FBI, en prouvant que le suspect de meurtre sur une mineure était bel et bien le tueur.

Mais rien, sur le visage ou dans les gestes de celui qu'il présumait être assoiffé de sexe et de sang ne laissait paraître une quelconque culpabilité.

Cela ne faisait que renforcer ses certitudes : Le jeune homme, un latino d'une vingtaine d'années à la carrure athlétique, ne ressentait pas de culpabilité pour les crimes qu'il avait commis, il n'y avait rien que de la fierté sur ses traits…

Mais s'il ne coinçait pas ce salopard, il risquait de s'en prendre à d'autres jeunettes… Et pourquoi pas un jour à Emily ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cet enflure repartir libre comme l'air… Ce n'était pas possible, ni pour sa carrière, ni pour sa réputation et celle du groupe, ni même pour la pauvre innocente que la police avait retrouvé inanimée à deux rues à peine de là où le fameux Julio avait été arrêté.

Il était donc debout devant son mur, la tête légèrement penchée, à jouer de la télécommande pour stopper la vidéo quand il croyait voir quelque chose d'intéressant, mais il fallait bien l'avouer : c'était le néant.

Il était même prêt à se mettre à son ordinateur pour commencer immédiatement à rédiger un article sur l'absence de micro-expressions sur les visages des latinos-américains pourvu qu'il puisse arrêter ce type.

Gillian allait quitter les locaux quand elle remarqua la lumière légèrement blanche qui filtrait par les stores fermés du bureaux de Cal.

Elle hésita un moment. Devait-elle aller voir si il avait besoin d'elle ? D'une manière professionnelle ou même plus personnelle ?

Elle opta finalement pour la préparation d'un thé Earl Grey accompagné de petits gâteaux qu'elle trouva dans un de ses tiroirs de bureaux.

Elle chargea le tout sur un plateau, et frappa doucement à la porte de son ami.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, à part peut-être un grognement qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Elle ouvrit la porte difficilement, pour trouver un Cal debout en face de son mur, sur lequel un jeune homme était figé, dans une expression de fierté qu'elle ne supportait pas de voir affichée avec tant de liberté.

C'était bien le moment d'arriver. Il était plus de vingt-deux heures, et il était encore attelé à cette affaire de meurtre qui le stressait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait du.

« Hey Cal. Tu devrais arrêter un peu. Je t'ai fais du thé, ça te ferais du bien. Tu as mangé au moins ? »

Cal sembla enfin remarquer sa présence. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et secoua la tête, de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait besoin de rien.

« Cal… Soupira-t-elle. Tu n'es pas raisonnable… Tu es là depuis ce matin, et encore, je ne suis même pas sûre que tu n'ais pas passé ta nuit ici !

-Non, j'avais Emily. »

C'était tout ce qu'il lui dirait… Elle en était consciente. Mais s'il ne voulait pas parler, alors il serait bien obligé de l'écouter.

Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse, et s'assit sur le sofa.

« Cal, cet homme ne sortira pas du poste de police sans ton approbation, alors laisse lui savourer le confort d'une cellule de trois mètres carrés, et viens boire ton thé.

-C'est bon Gillian, je vais bien, merci. »

Il avait sifflé ça un peu brutalement, mais tant pis, il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il devait résoudre cette affaire coûte que coûte, et même si cela devait lui prendre la nuit.

C'est à peine s'il entendit son associée se lever, et quitter la pièce sans un mot, le laissant à sa tranquillité et à sa réflexion.

En réalité, elle était vexée. Vexée qu'il l'ait chassée comme il l'avait fait, froidement. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Cette enquête lui tenait beaucoup trop à cœur . Apparemment bien plus que leur amitié étant donné la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir à son égard.

Elle retint une larme et claqua la porte des locaux en gardant la tête haute.

Il voulait la paix ? Il allait l'avoir.

Il avait réussi ! Il avait eu le fameux Julio. Et toujours grâce à sa théorie des micro-expressions ! Il soupira de bonheur en revenant dans son bureau, avec la satisfaction du justicier masqué. Il avait apporté ses conclusions à la première heure au bureaux général du FBI, et il commençait maintenant à ressentir une certaine fatigue due à la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer.

Il se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de laisser le groupe à Gillian le temps de faire une sieste bien méritée… Et c'est là qu'il aperçut les deux tasses de thé maintenant froid sur la petite table… Elle avait tout laissé en plan…

Il débarrassa le tout, se demandant comment elle avait bien pu oublier de boire sa boisson. Puis finalement, le scientifique décida d'aller avertir Gillian qu'il prenait une journée de repos pour rattraper sa nuit.

Il arriva devant son bureau, et eut la surprise de voir que les stores étaient tous fermés…

Par curiosité, il appuya son oreille à la porte, essayant de capter un bruit qui aurait pu trahir une quelconque activité de la part de la jeune femme, mais rien, il régnait dans son bureau le plus grand calme.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, pour trouver une associée les yeux fixés sur son écran, qui ne leva même pas la tête quand il entra :

« Hey Foster ! Ca y est , je l'ai !

-Contente pour toi… » Lâcha-t-elle.

Il s'approcha un peu d'elle, après avoir refermé ma porte, et chercha un indice de ce qui pouvait mettre sa meilleure amie dans un pareil état.

« Toi, tu ne vas pas bien. » Annonça-t-il en se rapprochant toujours prudemment.

« Cal, je bosse la, ça ne se voit pas ? Tu veux que je mettes un écriteau sur la porte ? Ne pas déranger : Travaille ! »

E là, il comprit… Il comprit qu'il l'avait profondément vexée la veille en la chassant brutalement du bureau. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, cherchant à capter son regard, mais elle se dégagea.

« Ma jolie… Je t'ai vexée c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il. Je suis profondément désolé Gillian… Je ne voulais pas … Mais tu sais ce type, il a tué cette fille… Gillian, elle n'avait que seize ans ! Sa voix se cassa, et elle le regarda enfin.

-Je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir qu'il était coupable, mai qu'il resterait en liberté. Il allait recommencer… Et peut-être qu'il s'en serait pris Emily ou une de ses amies…

Elle se leva, et lui fit face. Elle n'avait plus l'air tellement fâchée. Elle le comprenait parfaitement.

-Excuse moi s'il te plait ma belle… »

Elle lui tendit les bras, et il la prit dans les siens, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux.

Puis, elle écarta légèrement sa tête de la sienne, et capta son regard. Il l'embrassa alors comme à son habitude, sur le coin des lèvres.

Seulement, comme par une inadvertance bienvenue, leurs lèvres dérapèrent, et se retrouvèrent collées.

La sensation était agréable, et Gillian se livra à la bouche de son ami, curieuse d'aller plus loin.

Ils se quittèrent finalement à bout de souffle, et Gillian caressa le visage de Cal qui chuchota :

« Bon sang… Tu devrais te vexer plus souvent… »


End file.
